What is Love?
by little.black.vixen
Summary: Kisame is upset, everybody just seems to fear him or hurt him. Maybe there's a reason, because after this adventure, he's sure he can answer the question! (Kisamexoc)


What is love?

**Hey! This is my first Kisame one-shot, hope you enjoy it!**

He was peeved! Why was it that everyone was scared only of him? The others were just as dangerous as he was, in fact they were even more dangerous than him, atleast he was sane! And yet, he was the only one who hadn't had a girlfriend, or gone on a date or had his first kiss… except for maybe Zetsu, but that didn't count because first, he flirted with plants and second he was a cannibal.

Kisame's POV

I was just sitting in my room sulking.

'I mean seriously women just flock around my partner Itachi; they even use me to get closer to the damn weasel! What do they see in a guy who has the emotional range of a rock?' I thought snidely, trying to boost my extremely bruised ego.

'And then there's Hidan an immortal, sadistic, psychopath who follows a god who asks for torture, bloodshed and human sacrifice; Kakuzu, a money whore, who doesn't care about anything else; Deidara looks like a freaking girl… and their atleast the slightly normal human behaving ones" I thought sadly.

'Sasori is a god damn doll! He has no emotions and Tobi is a man who wears an orange lollipop mask and acts like a five year old… how could anyone love THAT?!' I thought before continuing with my thoughts.

'Well Zetsu doesn't count, he would eat the person before anything I thought with slight distaste, and Leader, well leader has Konan…' I thought shuddering in fear and disgust at the time I had accidently walked in on them; I had been traumatised; mentally scarred! I resolved that from that day onwards I would always knock on their doors before entering.

"KISMAE SENPAI~" I heard Tobi sing outside my door.

"Yeah, What do ya want Tobi?" I asked already annoyed at the pest.

"LEADER SAMA SAID THAT WE ARE GOING OUT TODAY!" Tobi sang, "COME SOON KISAME SENPAI, OTHERWISE LEADER SAMA WILL GET ANGRY" he screamed before running off singing something that sounded suspiciously like treasure hunting.

I left the room and made my way to the living room where all of the other members were standing around wearing their cloaks and straw hats.

"Sooo… what's this all about?" I asked curious as to where we were going.

"We are going… Treasure hunting!" Pein said, sounding a little tired. Of course his little announcement caused numerous outbursts.

"Are you INSANE, UN?" "How are we going to fund this immense waste of money?"

"Have you forgotten the last time?" I asked turning slightly pale, just like the other members.

"The snakes?" "The huge insects?" "The alligators?" "The life threatening traps?" we all yelled.

"Yeah, un! I broke my nail!" Deidara whined, causing all of us to fall pin drop silent and stare at him, a little creeped out.

"Any ways… this time will be different, I assure you" Pein said, breaking the increasingly awkward silence.

And with that we set off to find the god damn treasure as quickly as possible so we could get back home soon.

After some time -

"Are we there yet?" Tobi asked annoying the hell out of us.

"No" was Pein's blunt reply.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we-"

"ARGH ask that one more f*cking time and I'll rip your head off, mask and all!" Hidan snarled, clearly agitated.

"How about now?" Tobi asked after a few minutes.

"GOD DAMMNIT! COME HERE YOU LITTLE MOTHER-F*CKING BASTARD! I'LL ENSURE THAT YOU CAN NEVER ASK AGAIN!" Hidan yelled trying to catch Tobi, while I just watched the two idiots running around.

"We're here" Pein said as we arrived in front of a large, beautiful lake, giving a sigh of relief along with the rest of us, before continuing, "The treasure is apparently in the lake so we'll be taking a boat to the centre."

"Hey move over!" "Oh my god will you stop pushing! How old do you think you are, un?" "WE'RE GOING ON A BOAT? TOBI IS HAPPY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" "F**K TOBI! WOULD YOU F**KING SHUT UP, stupid b*****d…."

I couldn't help but sigh, 'and we're supposed to be a super powerful villainous organization…' I thought as we set off.

As we reached the centre of the lake Pein turned to me and said "well, this is where you get into the water and search for the treasure".

"No way! I'm not going in alone, why should I be the only one working hard?" I asked, pissed that they hadn't informed me of this earlier.

We were so busy fighting we didn't notice that we weren't alone.

"What do you think you're doing here?" a soft voice asked from the side of the boat, surprising all of us.

I couldn't believe my eyes, and from the looks of it neither could the others, because resting their head on their forearms on the side of our boat was a girl.

She had red hair that went down her back, large sea green eyes, soft red lips, pointed elven like ears and soft coffee colour skin.

"Wow! what are you doing here?" I asked a little surprised that she hadn't run after seeing our cloaks.

"I live here…" she said giving us weird looks. I was quite curious to see the rest of her, from what I could see she was really pretty.

"Girl, do you now of the treasure that supposedly lies at the bottom of this lake?" Pein asked her, the rest of us leaning forward anticipating her reply.

She flinched slightly, "what's it to you?" she asked, her voice a little higher than before. She knew something about the treasure! If we could get her to tell us we could get home sooner, I thought extremely happy.

'Oh no you don't' I thought as I quickly pulled off my robe and jumped into the lake and grabbed her arm, pulling her close to me.

"Did you really think you could get away b*tch?" Hidan asked the girl who had just tried to swim away. She was struggling like crazy, hitting me, not that it hurt because she was pretty weak, and yelling at us to let her go.

"Hmm, Itachi looks like we might need the Sharingan…" Pein said watching me hold onto the struggling girl.

"Hn" was the only reply he got from the Uchiha before he entered the mind of the young woman. Her body went limp in my arms; it looked like she was sleeping peacefully, if not for the occasional twitching of her body. All of us just quietly watched as Itachi slowly surfaced while the girl remained slack in my arms.

"Well that was odd…" Itachi said, looking at the girl, "she has a mind like no other" he murmured.

"I see… did you find anything?" Pein asked, obviously wanting to find out if we were in the right place.

"Yes" Itachi stated, I swam a little closer hoping to hear what he had learned, dragging the immobile girl with me. It was strange; she seemed really light and fit just right into my arms, almost like she was made just for me. I chuckled in my head; apparently the lack of love was messing with my head.

"Well answer him!" Konan said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I did…" was the sullen reply, which had almost all of us face palming.

*sigh* "Itachi what did you find out when you invaded her mind?" Pein asked, his patience clearly wearing thin. Frankly, I didn't blame him our organization was filled with people who were difficult to deal with.

"TOBI IS SOOO EXCITED! TOBI IS GOING TO FIND TREASURE WITH SENPAIS; TOBI IS A GOOD- OOOHH LOOK A DRAGONFLY!" Tobi suddenly screamed.

I rest my case…

Itachi gave Tobi a strange look before he started telling us about what he saw when he entered her mind.

"Well, her name is Nerin, meaning one from the sea. Her mind had this strange feel to it, human but something more as well… it was odd, however the real surprise was that she is the treasure or something like that…" he said, causing all of us to look at the girl.

"She is f*cking hot, I wouldn't mind sacrificing her…" Hidan supplemented after a few seconds of staring at her.

"Thank you for your totally useless opinion… fool" Sasori said, not even bothering to react to Hidan's obscene provocations.

"Yeah well, I'm getting out of the water" I stated and then proceeded to pull both Nerin and myself out of the water. We were stumped when we got her completely out of the water.

"Well that explains what she meant by 'she's the treasure'…" Sasori deadpanned, being the first to recover from the shock.

She had two light pink sea shells that covered her chest and gills on either side of her ribs. Her soft coffee coloured skin went up to only her hips from where her cerulean blue tail started. She had a tattoo on the side of her stomach as well as running down the side of her long blue tail. Her tail fins were thin and blue tipped with pink, creating a beautiful, soft look. She had adornments on her hip which looked like seashells and star fishes threaded together and wound around her hip, and a similar adornment around the end of her tail near her tail fins.

"OH MY GOD THE PRETTY LADY IS A FISH!" Tobi screamed, ruining the shocked atmosphere with a retarded statement that none of us even bothered to take note of.

"Mmm… My head…" Nerin moaned, her sea-green eyes fluttering open and meeting my shark like features. Her eyes widened as she looked at me, an adorable shade of pink dusting her cheeks as she averted her eyes. I was so engrossed in watching her I hadn't even realised that we had reached the shore.

"Kisame, you will carry… Nerin back to the hideout" Pein said, he seemed quite happy that this treasure hunt had gone much smoother than the last one.

I quickly picked her up causing her to yelp in surprise, and then squirm uncomfortably; I had to admit, even though it was extremely cute, seeing that she seemed so tiny, almost childlike in my arms, it was also difficult to hold her if she squirmed.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked, I really did not want to drop her.

"U-Um, Y-you see, if I leave the water, I-I kinda, um lose my tail..." she trailed off obviously uncomfortable.

"So, un?" Deidara asked, causing her to turn a bright red.

"And um I don't really wear anything under my tail" she said obviously trying to state that she would be in a state of undress if we didn't do something soon.

I sighed and pulled off my cloak and wrapped the huge thing around her petite frame, my cloak swallowing her up and making her seem even tinier then before.

I heard the sharp intake of breath when the single tattoo on my shoulder blade; a tattoo I got long ago along with the only female who spoke to me and my first love, I could never pronounce her name so I just called her Kiri.

I turned towards her just as she breathed out my name, collapsing on to her newly formed legs and pulling my cloak closer to her body.

And that's when I saw it, the same tattoo on her right hip.

"KIRI?" I asked, still not believing what I saw.

"Really Kisa, you'd think you would be able to pronounce my name by now" she said, pouting adorably and turning her back to me.

"Nerin" I whispered softly, causing her to turn and face me, a smile on her face. She leaped into my arms and nuzzled her face into my neck, her arms wrapped around my neck holding me close.

"I've missed you so much Kisa, I'm so happy I got to meet you again" she mumbled into my neck.

"As am I Nerin, I've missed you terribly" I said, slipping my fingers under her chin and moving her face such that it was out of my neck and tilting back, I slowly lowered my face to hers, giving her every chance to reject me before finally kissing her and to my delight she responded almost immediately.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…" I said as I broke away from the kiss.

"I think I have a pretty good idea" she said giggling softly.

"*AHEM*, as happy as I am for you Kisame I wish you would do such things in private next time" Pein said though he was obviously trying to hold back his laughter.

"Sorry leader" I said, though it was quite obvious I wasn't really sorry, in fact I would probably do it again if I ever got the choice.

I scooped my beloved mermaid, amidst the catcalls and wolf whistles by the others and we headed off to the hideout along with them.

I couldn't help but think, that maybe there was a reason why all those women ran from me, or hurt me… and even if there wasn't any other reason besides fear, then I was still grateful, because it allowed me to find the woman I'd searching and waiting for all this time, the girl I'd fallen for when I was young, and the woman I had fallen for all over again even after nearly fifteen years had gone by… If that wasn't love I don't know what is…


End file.
